


The Dead Zone 1 - Escape

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Divide and Conquer", "Forever in a Day", "The Enemy Within"Series: The Dead ZoneSummary: Three old friends of SG1 struggle to find a way home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Dead Zone 1 - Escape

 

<!--  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

##  The Dead Zone 1 - Escape

##### Written by L. E. McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

 

  * SPOILERS: The Enemy Within/Forever In A Day/ Divide And Conquer 
  * SERIES: First in The Dead Zone Series 
  * SUMMARY: Three old friends of SG1 struggle to find a way home 
  * G [D] 



* * *

Charlie watched as the sun crept over the hill. The cool wind made him shiver slightly but he didn’t mind, it was a reminder that they were finally free. He and his companions had spent so long in that prison he still found it amazing he could breathe free air.

“Charlie,” a soft though irritated voice called to him, “Where are you?”

“I’m here,” he said standing up, waving the woman over.

Sha’re frowned at him, “Do not do that,” she ordered him, “We were worried.”

“Sorry,” he apologised, “I was just watching the sunrise.”

He followed her back to the camp where the third member of the party sat making breakfast.

“We were concerned you had become lost,” Martouf smiled, “Hungry?”

“Not really.”

“Eat,” Sha’re insisted, “We are not carrying you if you collapse with hunger.”

Charlie laughed, “I remember when you used to just look away shyly.”

“When I knew you as Kawalsky,” she shot back before sighing slightly, “That was a long time ago.”

He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder, “How about some food Hon.”

She smiled softly as Martouf dished out their food.

They were walking once more through the dark green forest. They didn’t talk; they had been a group for such a long time now it wasn’t necessary.

Charlie sighed as he led the way; it had been so long since he had last seen his home, when he was Major Charles Kawalsky.

He still couldn’t remember how he had got here and he’d been trying since he’d awoken. He remembered lying on the operating table realising the Gould had taken control of his body. The fight with Teal’c at the Stargate and knowing he was going to die. 

Then he had woken up in the cell. 

He was pretty sure that someone was using him as a test subject but he couldn’t remember the tests if there were any. For years he was alone, he was amazed he’d managed to stay sane though he did wonder sometimes.

One day the door had opened and he was amazed as their unknown captors roughly pushed in a woman. When she looked up at him they had both gasped in shock. 

It was Sha’re. 

He’d hugged her tightly just relieved to see another living soul as well as to see her free of the Gould. They talked for a long time as she told him all that had happened since his death. He listened both amazed and amused at how infamous SG1 had become. Yet through it all she never called Daniel by his name. She quietly said ‘my husband.’ In deference to this he said Dr. Jackson.

It was long time before their new cellmate arrived. They had both looked at one another in the hope that either knew who he was but neither did.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Charlie asked Martouf.

“Yes,” he answered for the fifth time.

“And you’re sure the Stargate is this way?”

“Charlie, you also have Naquada in your blood,” Sha’re snapped at him, “As do I. You should be able to feel it.”

Charlie looked at her with an apologetic shrug; they had been walking for almost six weeks. Since they had managed to escape. Something that Martouf had been instrumental in and only for one reason.

“You’re a Gould,” Charlie snarled pushing Sha’re behind him, as the new prisoners eyes glowed.

“No,” the man said, “I am Tok’ra,” he dropped his head and his voice changed to normal, “I am Martouf my symbiote is Lantesh. I shall not harm you.”

“I know him,” Sha’re whispered, “At least I have heard his name.”

“Tok’ra?” Charlie asked.

“They are enemies of the Goa’uld,” she told him, “They are friends of the Tau’ri.”

“Who?”

“Earth,” Martouf told him, “SG1 made contact with us.”  
”You know Jack O’Neill?” Charlie asked suspiciously.

“Yes. And Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal’c,” Martouf said.

Charlie heard a few deep intakes of breath from Sha’re who moved away from them.

“Do me a favour,” Charlie drew Martouf to one side, “If you have to refer to Daniel call him Dr. Jackson. It’s less upsetting for her.”

“Of course,” Martouf agreed, “I however would like to know how she is here? I was informed of her death.”

“Don’t know but I was dead too,” Charlie shrugged.

“As were we,” Lantesh interrupted, “Major Carter was forced to kill us to save others.”

“Well Teal’c killed us,” Charlie chuckled humourlessly, “Maybe that’s why we’re here together.”

“I can see it,” Sha’re called later that day.

“You’re sure,” Charlie asked clambering up the hill to join her.

Sure enough standing on the top of the next hill was the Stargate.

Martouf smiled in relief, “We are almost there. We should make camp.”

“But…” Sha’re started.

“Hon, it’ll be easier if we go in daylight after a night’s rest,” Charlie told her.

“I suppose,” she nodded before heading to collect firewood.

“She is anxious to leave this planet,” Martouf pointed out, “But our next dilemma is where to go?”

“That’s a hell of a question,” Charlie frowned, “We’d better think about that one.”

Later that night as they sat watching the fire the question was raised again.

“Earth’s Stargate is protected by the Iris and without an GDO we die,” Charlie told them.

“I do not believe that the Tok’ra shall still be on Vorash,” Martouf sighed, “And there is nowhere I can think of that they might still be.”

Charlie frowned, “What about Abydos?”

“Abydos is not a possibility,” Sha’re told him.

“Why not?” Charlie asked confused.

“My people are suspicious. If I return from the dead they will believe it to be a sign of evil,” she explained, “They would kill us before we were able to persuade them.”

“Martouf,” Charlie said, “You know lots of planets right?”  
”We have many Stargate addresses in our memory though what happened to cause our death has left many blanks within our memory,” Lantesh answered, “We could try one and hope we can make contact with a member of the Tok’ra or an Earth team.”

“That is our best option,” Sha’re concurred, “I think we should try.”

“Okay, as soon as we break camp tomorrow we try,” Charlie said, before adding silently, “And hope.”

Standing in front of the stone ring the next morning Charlie took one last look at the place he had been imprisoned for so long.

“Martouf, pick a planet,” he invited.

Martouf nodded before slowly pressing seven symbols, closing his eyes he pressed the crystal in the middle.

The Stargate burst to life.

Charlie took Sha’re’s hand as Martouf took her other one. Joined together they walked through to freedom.

                        *********************************************

After a few moments the Stargate closed. Suddenly it opened again.

“Okay folks,” Jack O’Neill cried cheerfully, “Let’s see what we’ve got here.”

Sam and Teal’c spread out to collect samples and look for any threat. Daniel however stopped at the Stargate.

He looked around as he sensed something in the air before he shivered.

“Daniel, you okay?” Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged it off, “I’m fine.”

With that they started working.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This is the beginning of a series so it's really just the introduction. Thanks to Stinedtoad for betaing. Hope you like it and send all feedback. 

* * *

>   
> © August, 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
